Sneaking Around
by queenofthehearts
Summary: Cam and Maya are total opposites, they hate each other. Him being the stereotypical jock and her being the band geek. What happens when they are paired up together for a French assignment? Tumblr: queenofthenights.


**Cam and Maya are total opposites, they hate each other. Him being the stereotypical jock and her being the band geek. What happens when they are paired up together for a French assignment? **

**Maya's POV**

"Ugh, Tor, you are so lucky you don't have a dumb jock like Campbell frickin' Saunders in any of your class. I swear that boy is getting on my last nerves." I vented to Tori. We were at my locker with 15 minutes before class to spare.

"Ya but you have to admit, he is so hot. If I wasn't dating Zig, I'd totally have my eye on him." She replied. She did have a point, he was pretty good looking but his personality is so terrible. "And doesn't Tristan have a crush on him? If Tristan sees something in him he has to be a good guy."

"He doesn't anymore. Ever since he said we were never going to be friends he's been a real… asshole. But I'm just glad he left Tris alone. He just goes out of his way to make snide little comments." Speaking of the devil himself he's coming this way along with the Ice Hounds. I looked to my left and met a gaze with big puppy dog eyes. Not that I find them attracted.

"Hey, sweetheart. I just wanted you to congratulate you on being less psycho then your sister." Campbell said as he passed me.

"You leave my sister alone. Don't you ever fucking talk about her like that ever again." I spat at him.

"Aw, it looks like someone feels so brave standing up for her sister. How cute." He spat right back.

"You have about five seconds to get out of my way or I swear to God that I will take one of your own skates and use it to castrate you." I sneered trying to push by him. But he's too strong. Hockey sure does do the Campbell's body wonders. I wonder what he would look like with out a shirt on. _Wait stop it, he's an asshole. _

"Come on baby don't be like that. I'll see you in French sweetheart." He said while the Ice Hounds howled with laughter. He came down and brushed my cheek then proceeded to press a kiss to my cheek.

"Thanks for that asshole, now I have to burn my face." I sneered as he walked away. "God he so, just. Ugh I can't even explain my hatred with words against him. He's so irritating.

"Please, My, you two are like perfect for each other! That was the best flirting ever!" Tori screamed. I just rolled my eyes and walked down the hall with her.

**Cam's POV**

Ever since the whole FaceRange thing with Tristan and Maya I kept my word. We would never be friends. But now I just love getting under her skin. It entertains me so much. To see her blood boil and to see what kind of comebacks she has this round. She looks so cute when she's about to explode and…_Wait, no I'm not allowed to say anything nice about her. _

"Good luck in French dude, this time I think she was serious about the castrating thing." Dallas said while patting my back.

"She's what? 5 feet nothing with no strength at all. I'm not worried." I replied with a smirk. "Well, I got to get going boys. Don't want to be late." I said running down the halls. I heard murmurs of goodbyes and good lucks behind me.

**Maya's POV**

Tris and I arrived early as per usual. We usually just like to sit down while Tristan vents or talks about the latest gossip he's heard.

"No words can express the hatred I have for Campbell Saunders. I mean, I don't know what I ever saw in him. He's nothing but a jerk with a baby face. And he thinks he's the hot shot just because he's an All-Star. Like, honestly. I can't stand him. Anyways, My, I heard that we have a new project. And it's like a term thing. And we don't even get to choose our partners. How could Mrs. Karschimdt even do that to us? I swear that woman is out to get us all." Tris went on and on and finally answering my prayers the bell rang. He just shut up. I love him with all my heart, he's one of my best friends but that boy can talk.

And as always Campbell just slides into class, not being yelled at, no detention, nothing. It's so unfair.

_But you miss him. Being your friend and friendly. And don't deny the fact that he's not attractive. _

Yes, but he still is mean and nasty to me. So that overrules his looks and eyes.

My brain and heart were fighting, as always.

"Good morning class, I am assigning a new project. For the next 5 weeks you and your partner will get a topic and present a Power Point along with a written 5-page paper. No, you will not be allowed to choose your partners." The teacher said. "Now, onto the partners; Tristan and Malcolm, Sadie and John…" 10 minutes later my name came up. "And finally Maya and Campbell. Now for the next 5 weeks you will also sit next to your partner so get to it. You can use the rest for the class talk about your topic which I will come around now and assign you."

Great, knowing Campbell I have to get up and go sit next to him. He won't get his lazy ass up off the chair.

"Hey sweetheart." He greeted me as I sat down next to him.

"Look, I know you hate me and I hate you. But to make this easier for us we're not going to get anything done if we just fight. So let's just be civil for the next 5 weeks and when we're done everything can go back to normal." I proposed. He raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"But you get so hot when I get a rise out of you. This isn't going to be any fun so no." he replied smirking.

"You're impossible." I sneered.

"Is that why you keep talking to me?" he shot back.

"No, we're partners." I said obviously.

"Whatever sweetheart." He said with a smirk. "You know, you have a really cute smile." He said. But he brought his lips closer to my ear and moved my hair away. My breath hitched as he whispered, "But it's so sexy to see you get so worked up over me." He pulled back with a face of victory as I could feel my cheeks turning scarlet.

"Well, just come over after hockey practice and we can start on our project." I said trying to get off the topic. And before he could say another word the bell rang and I practically ran out of the room.

Afterschool came around and I came out to see that the Ice Hounds bus just pulled up. I walked over to Campbell who was talking to Dallas and Luke.

"Ready to go puckhead?" I asked when I reached them. I heard the guys whistle and cat calls.

"Ya, sure. Just let me go get my notes from my locker. Come with me?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"What are you this little bitch doing now?" Dallas sneered.

"Shut up. She's not a bitch and were working on a French project." He replied, very annoyed.

We walked up the steps and into the school in silence. The tension could be cut with a knife. Finally, I decided to cut the silence.

"Thanks for um, sticking up for me back there. You didn't have to do that." I broke the silence.

"It's fine, no biggie." He replied blandly.

"Yes biggie, we hate each other and I can stand up for myself. Why the hell did you do that?" I questioned him slamming his locker door shut and becoming face to face with him.

"To be honest, I don't like anyone else making fun of you. Plus I can't stand the b word. It gives me the chills for some reason." He replied. "And why are you interrogating me. I stood up for you didn't I? You should be in my arms or kissing me. I'm your hero, sweetheart." he said with a smirk.

"Whatever, puckhead." I sneered and walked out the doors. We started walking towards my house and thankfully it was empty. "Let's go upstairs to my room." I proposed. He just nodded and followed.

It has been two hours since we started worked and I couldn't get my mind off the fact that I still have feelings for him. Just looking at him made me blush. His laugh, his voice. His everything made me melt. They never truly went away.

"Hey Campbell," I asked out of the blue. He looked up from his computer, "um I just wanted to tell you that. Well I was wondering. You know what never mind." My confidence running out of the door.

"Hey Maya. I know this is out of the blue and I just want to say sorry for all the times I have been mean. And I just wanted you to know that. Um" he said then let his mind wondered. He came over to me and closed my computer. He stroked my cheek with one hand and then leaned in a captured my lips in his. I was shocked at first then responded and started to kiss back. I could feel him chuckle into the kiss when I wouldn't let his tongue into mine. I pulled us onto the bed and now I was lying down with him on top of me. He took my hand and intertwined out fingers together leaving my hands at my sides. I gasped when he moved his lips and trailed kisses down my neck. I started to moan when I felt his hot lips tugging at my bare flesh. Sucking slightly here and biting there. He was definitely leaving a mark. He tore away from my neck and kissed me hard on my mouth. I let his tongue wrestle with mine, his winning the battle. We broke apart but our foreheads were resting against each other's. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." He whispered.

"Me too." I said with a smile on my lips.

"Maya Maria Matlin, will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"Campbell Dylan Saunders, I would love to be your girlfriend." I responded and I saw his face light up like a Christmas tree. "But, I think it would be best if we kept it a secret from everyone. I mean face the fact, too many people will disapprove."

"You're right. Plus, don't you think it will be kinda hot to sneak around?" he said leaning in for another kiss. He captured his lips with mine, yet again. _I could get used to this._ "And by the way Maya, call me Cam."

"Alright, Cam." I said lying next to him. "My Cam." I whispered to myself. I could feel his chest rise while he was chuckling next to me. All of a sudden, my phone rang. "Um, my parents won't be home till tomorrow night and Katie is sleeping over Marisol's. I know this is a big step and if you don't wanna. I mean we kind just got together but I mean." He cut me off with his lips.

"I'm staying over, ok?" he said with a smirk.

Hours later we were laying in bed just holding each other and asking stupid questions.

"First childhood memory?" he asked.

"Um, well when I was 3 Katie just started taking karate and she kinda punch me in the face making me fall down stairs." I said with a chuckle.

"Aw where did it hurt? Let me kiss it better." He said. I just chuckled and brought his finger to my lips. He leaned down and kissed me again. Short, sweet and simple.

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue, because of your eyes." He said smiling down at me. I just blush under his compliment.

"Hey Cam, do you wanna me to order pizza while you talk to your billet family. Say some bs answer like you're sleeping over Dallas' place." I said. He just nodded along. "Ok, the pizza will be here in about 20 minutes. What do you want to do until then?" He grazed his fingers over my side and the sensation made me giggle.

"Oh, I can think of a few." He said. He leaned in and I was preparing myself for another kiss. He just reached over me and grabbed the remote near my side.

"You are so going to pay for that." I said hitting him with a pillow.

"Hey why don't we just get into out pajamas while we wait?" he said. I just nodded. He took off his shirt just leaving him in his jeans and I tried not to stare. But he has a nice chest. His arms were defined and looked strong. His chest held a 6 pack and he had the v cut where his um. You know. "Like what you see?" he said winking. I just blushed. Not knowing what came over me I started to take off my shirt, leaving me in my lace bra.

"I don't know what Dallas is saying when he calls you pancake. You are definitely not. " He said while I was putting and old shirt on. I took off my pants leaving me in my black lacey panties. All he could do is stare at me.

"Like what you see?" I mocked him. The doorbell rang and I didn't want to go down there with only this on. Luckily, Cam went down but forgot his shirt.

"Is everything ok Cam?" I asked coming down the stairs. Little did I know that Adam was the one delivering the pizza? "Oh, well this is awkward. Um, let me get the draw from the money." Cam chuckled at my response and I came up behind him slapping his the back of his head. "Um, Adam can you just forget what you saw? We really don't wanna have this get around. Please? I know I don't know you but."

"Your secret's safe with me. Plus you guys make a cute couple. Don't worry." He said winking while we exchanged the money and pizza.

After eating we went up back up to my room and agreed on watching movie. Forgetting I was pantless and wearing see through lacey black panties, I bent down looking for my favorite movie. I could feel Cam's eyes grow wide at the site. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

"I hope you don't mind but I sleep in my boxers." He said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"No, I'm fine with it. I do too." I said smiling at the ground. "Ready for the best movie ever?" I said putting in Sixteen Candles. I could feel my eyelids grow heavy and snuggled into his chest.

We were both sleeping in each other's arm and our legs intertwined when my door opened and a yell woke us up. We both woke up startled and banged our heads against each other.

"Shit, are you ok M?" Cam said kissing my head.

"What the fuck Maya?" Katie screamed. I looked over at the clock; it read 3:07 am. I sighed and we both sat up. I opened my mouth to start to explain everything.

**I hope you guys liked it! Read and Review!**


End file.
